


Dream a Little Dream

by JaneDavitt



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Topher's nightmares are scary ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream

Topher dreams. Hell, who doesn't? Spring cleaning for the brain. In his dreams he's, well, like himself, but happier, a thousand versions of happy.

He only has one nightmare.

It's not true, of course.

He's not a --

Because he'd know if he was…_that _ and he knows that he isn't. He has memories, good memories, real ones, that go all the way back, solid and his.

Then a Doll gets up out of the chair, a lifetime of implanted memories gleaming bright behind eager eyes and he thinks of Claire, so certain she was real, and knows he'll wake screaming.


End file.
